Umbra
by MelonMochi
Summary: (au/ooc/rinXbon) When his friends start to ignore him, Rin runs away, leaving behind everything he cared about. Bon quickly finds him however, and, together, the two happily reside at a mansion owned by a mysterious man. That is, until Bon starts acting strangely...
1. Chapter 1

Rin was always alone. Even in a crowd, he felt alone. So, when his friends started ignoring him the day he returned from being on trial at the Vatican, he didn't think much of it. He was used to it, growing up as the '_demon child_'. The other children would ignore him, run from him, call him names, and fear him. So then, the silence of his friends shouldn't bother him; after all, he was used to it, wasn't he? He was always alone, mocked and rejected, so this wouldn't be any different, right?

But he was wrong. So very wrong, and it destroyed him.

He was met with hostility when he tried to talk to them again. They would stop talking and avoid looking at him or slink away in fear. Even Bon, someone who, until now, accepted Rin, _loved him_, despite his faults, struggled to keep his temper when they spoke.

_You're an idiot for thinking anyone would accept you once they discovered what you really are. No one likes you and no one wants to be your friend. Just go away, Rin – Everyone hates you. _These thoughts, this cruel voice in the back of his head, swirled around in his mind until they consumed him, until they were all he could think about, until he couldn't take it anymore.

If he left, ran away, what would happen? Then they wouldn't have anything to be afraid of, right? Maybe Yukio would be upset for a while, but it would pass. Within a few months, everyone would forget about the bastard of Satan. If he ran away, they could be happy again.

And that's all he wanted: for his friends to be happy, even if it meant without him.

It was nearly midnight when he made up his mind and sneaked out of the dorm room, leaving everything behind – his friends, his brother, Bon, all those happy memories, even Kuro. He ran as fast and as far as his demon legs could carry him and never once stopped or looked back. When he was finally outside of True Cross Town, he relaxed and slowed his pace to a walk.

A chilly wind made Rin pull his thin jacket tighter around his shoulders. Above him, the sky was enveloped in black clouds, heavy with rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He immediately regretted picking such a dreadful night to run off when large droplets began to fall against his back.

He shivered and wiped the rain – or were they tears? – from his face as he continued walking aimlessly in the gloom. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do when he got there; he just knew he couldn't go back. _Things were better this way_, the voice reassured him. _Everyone will be happier with you gone, even Yukio_.

Rin rubbed at his face again, noticing an open garage a little ways before him. It was empty, with nothing but a few dried stains on the concrete, and smelled strongly of gasoline. He knew it wasn't proper or safe, but it was the only shelter from the rain he could see. With a sniffle, he slumped down in the corner, pulled his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs to keep warm.

He burst into a fit of sobs after settling against the cold, hard surface of the garage's wall. As much as he tried to convince himself that leaving was best, they were the only friends he had ever known. Guilt and grief consumed him, and Rin had never felt so utterly alone.

Soon enough, the sound of rain pattering against the ground lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke a few hours later, the rain had dwindled down to a light shower. Someone was shining a bright light on his face and someone else nudged him with their foot. Rin scrambled upright, instantly awake.

"Hello," the man who greeted him was ominously silhouetted against the light. "I can't imagine this is a comfortable place for a nap." He spoke with a heavily British accent.

Rin clumsily pulled himself to his feet, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I was trying to get away from the rain."

He hummed in thought and began to pace the short length of the garage. The bright light that blinded Rin came from the headlights of a bulky, black vehicle behind him. "We _have_ had a lot of nasty weather recently, haven't we?" He turned back to Rin with a smile that managed to be both sly and benign. "Where are your parents? Someone your age shouldn't be sleeping in such odd places at night."

"I…" the words caught in his throat and suddenly Rin wanted to go back to True Cross. He lapsed into silence – Besides, he wasn't exactly comfortable telling this stranger he ran away from school because he was a demon.

"Do you have somewhere you should be?" Rin rubbed his eyes and didn't respond. "…I see." He sighed lightly. "Well, first, let's get out of here."

He complied and followed him out to the street so the black car could pull in. Thanks to the streetlights, Rin was able to get a better view of the man. The first thing he noticed was that he appeared unnaturally pale, but he assumed it was a result of the poor lighting. He was dressed elegantly with a softly textured, deep red vest over a loose, white dress shirt and neatly pressed black pants. His black hair was styled in a slight Mohawk that leaned lazily to his right and faded to white near the front. An exceptionally striking red jewel sat in place of a tie. It seemed to pulsate in the dim light.

"I suppose I have no choice." He shook his head and his white fringe gently swayed with his movements. "You can stay with me for the night."

Rin backed away from him. "T-Thanks, but…" But what? He had nothing to say.

"Of course, how foolish of me. It's not unnatural for you to be uncomfortable following a man of my age back to an unfamiliar home. Allow me to ease your worries," he paused to bow briefly, "I am Bast Belis and _this_ is my manor."

It took him a moment to notice they were standing in front of a gate and that beyond it, a short distance away, sat a large, three-story house. The manor wasn't as large as what Rin had seen back at True Cross, but it was still a surprising sight. "You _live_ there?"

"Why, yes – With about thirty other servants." Bast reached out and Rin reacted defensively, backing away and preparing to unsheathe his sword. He raised a brow and unlocked the gate as he spoke. "There's no need for you to be so timid, uh…?"

He relaxed and figured giving his name wouldn't hurt. "Rin."

"Well, Rin, I'd like to think of myself as a very magnanimous man – I care for the downtrodden and destitute, for rapacious juveniles and unlucky children. I give them consolation and nourishment, luxuriant and gratuitous housing, and adequate employment when possible." He pushed the gate open with a smug grin.

Rin was frustrated by his big, British words. "Look, _buddy_," he spat, forgetting his depression, "I don't know what you're saying, but I don't want any part of it!"

Bast blanked. His accent seemed to vanish. "I give the homeless a place to live, food to eat, and work to occupy them."

"…Oh." Rin blushed. "Are… Are you hiring?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ugh... Just a fair warning: this story _really_ sucks. I don't know why I wrote it and I don't know why I'm posting it.

I'm an utter idiot and I don't think I ever mention this throughout the story: Bon and Rin know they have feelings for each other, but have never gone beyond talking about it privately, probably for fear of ridicule or whatever.

**Blue Exorcist belongs to Katou Kazue and Co.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bast treated Rin with far more kindness than he expected. He couldn't wrap his mind around it: this was an incredibly rich man who owed him nothing – except maybe a scolding for sleeping in his garage – and yet, he was holding doors open for him and giving him a brief tour of the ground floor. Rin was, naturally, wary of his true intentions and the deceptively perfect environment he'd created. He kept his distance, lingered behind Bast, one hand in his pocket and one hand tight around the Kurikara's sheathe.

There just _had_ to be a catch.

He tried to pay close attention to his surroundings, but noticed nothing unusual or out of place. Dawn was still an hour away, so, thankfully, the hallways and rooms were empty.

The Belis Manor was extravagant, not that Rin expected any less from someone like Bast. It was decorated with high, arched windows, rich, oak furniture accentuated by velvet cushions, an extraordinary ballroom with a beautifully glistening chandelier, a large, luxurious dining room, and a wonderful kitchen where he would be spending most of his day. He loved it – the marble counters were polished and clean, the cabinets were stuffed with foreign spices and dishware, and there were _four_ ovens.

Bast explained this to him while giving the tour: as a chef, Rin was to wake up early, at seven, on the days they would have guests, bureaucrats, whores, and assholes, he called them. He was not allowed to leave his duties unless it was to buy ingredients, but he was free to visit the surrounding town when they weren't busy. Bast assured him that, if he did a good enough job, he would be given a weekly allowance to spend as he pleased. It was less than what he would get if he worked a normal, part time job, but free food and housing made up for the loss.

As uncomfortable and anxious as Rin was, this unexpected and generous offer was too tempting to resist, and he quickly accepted the position.

Afterward, Rin was given a uniform and sent upstairs to pick his bedroom. He could have any one he wanted, Bast had told him, as all the rooms on the second floor were dedicated to the servants. The third floor was his private quarters, and the first floor was used to entertain his 'treasured guests'. Despite a tour and description of each area of the manor, Rin _still_ wasn't certain what Bast did for a living and, even when he probed, the man didn't give him a clear answer. _Money runs in the Belis family_, was all he said. He assumed one of his servants would be willing to explain what he meant.

Rin picked a room at the end of the hall. It was furnished simply for two: two beds, two closets, two bookshelves, and a desk against the window in the middle. In the back was a door that led to a small, private bathroom. Rin ripped off his cold, damp clothes and immediately jumped into the shower. The hot water caressed his body, relaxed his tense muscles, and eased his troubled mind. It was welcoming after his nap in the rain. While he scrubbed at his skin, and tried to distract himself from the memories of True Cross threatening to resurface, he wondered how the servants regarded Bast and his overly accepting nature – Was he generous or stupid?

When he was finished and dressed in his uniform – a plain white shirt and black slacks with the Kurikara strapped securely to his back – Rin exited his room to find the other servants were beginning to stir and get to work. _That means Yukio is up, too. Is he looking for me_? He bit his lip hard to suppress the thoughts.

Downstairs, he tried to forget his depression and engage in conversation with a few of the servants. Most of them were his age, give or take a few years, and had suffered the same loneliness he had, so he figured they would be easy to talk to. One of the girls he introduced himself to looked ill; her face was thin and pale and her eyes were bloodshot. He asked if she needed any help, but she ignored him and dragged herself into the other room. It seemed like the more he tried to talk to them, to smile, to make stupid jokes, the quicker they ran from him.

With a nauseous roll of his stomach, Rin realized that, no matter where he went, he would _always_ be treated like something was wrong with him – _always treated like a demon_. The walls closed in on him and suddenly he missed everything he left behind. He missed Shiemi's flowery scent, Shima's perverted remarks, and Kuro's soft fur. He missed Yukio's smile, his voice, his stupid glasses, hearing him snore at night, the comfort of his presence, their arguments, even his lectures. And he missed Bon's warmth the most.

It just so happened that he was alone in the foyer when someone knocked on the front door, hard and desperate. He didn't know what Bast's rules were for visitors, but he opened it anyway.

Bon stood in the doorway, his breath ragged, his brow dotted with sweat, his hair hanging limply over his eyes. Rin, barely able to comprehend what he was seeing as reality, stared in stunned silence.

"Rin," he gasped, "_there_ you are."

"What are you _doing_ here?" His mind was racing and it seemed like these were the only words he could manage.

"What do you mean? I should be asking _you_ that! Why did you run off?" Rin couldn't respond and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Damnit, Rin," he spat, his voice choked with rage. "Do you even know the people who own this place?"

"Kinda," Rin replied stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Bon straightened and brushed his hair back. It was wet from the rain and stuck in place easily. "I don't know what makes you think I would just let you leave all by yourself."

"I didn't think anyone wanted me there anymore."

He seemed startled by that. "Where did you get that idea?"

Rin fought to conceal his emotions. "Everyone ignored me. Even you were mad at me."

"Because you didn't trust me!" His head snapped up to Bon, mouth slightly agape. "I thought we were finally close enough for you to tell me everything, and then I found out you were hiding..._this_ from me! I was angry with you because I-" he suddenly sighed sharply and averted his eyes. A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "Don't... Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" He already knew what _it_ was, but he wanted to hear the words. Bon glared, his blush darkening. Rin shrugged in response.

"I came here to get you." Rin was disappointed he changed the subject. "C'mon, let's go back to True Cross." He held out his hand.

Rin stepped back and tensed. He didn't want to leave, to face _them_ again, not after coming so far. "And if I don't want to go?"

Bon dropped his arm. "Then I'll stay here," he hesitated and then added, "with you." He said the words with such determination that Rin couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"_Why_?" The idea that anyone could look at him and see anything other than a demon was...was...

"I told you." Bon gently pulled him into his arms. He resisted at first, but easily gave in. "Don't make me say it."

"I want to hear it," he admitted in a quiet voice.

"Rin," he called softly, almost shyly. His warmth enveloped Rin, soothed him, and the half-demon wrapped his arms around him without knowing it. Bon moved forward slowly, touched their foreheads together, gave him time to reject him, and then pressed his lips against Rin's. It was delicious, tender, teasing, not enough to satiate his chilled body. A second passed before Rin pressed himself closer, deepening the kiss, his hunger growing. He inclined his head and Bon eased his tongue into his mouth.

He jerked back instantly and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, cheeks burning. "S-Sorry! I thought-" Bon turned away, ashamed of his actions.

"I...I," he stammered, trying to hide a smile. "That was my first kiss." Bon stifled a laugh. "S-Shaddup!"


	3. Chapter 3

"No."

So much for being a 'magnanimous man' – whatever that means.

Bast placed down the jeweled chalice, half-filled with a dark red wine, and rubbed his temples as if he was trying to ward off an intense ache. "You certainly are full of surprises, Rin, but I _can't_ accept your friend." The man had barricaded himself in his study and drew thick curtains over the windows. It was difficult to see in the dim light emanating from his computer – and it didn't help that the walls and ceiling of the room were black.

"You won't have to pay me," Bon urged. "I just need somewhere to stay for a while."

"Please!" Rin stepped forward, fists clenched in determination.

His dull crimson eyes flicked between Bon and Rin, once, twice, and again, and then he raised his brow in realization. "_Ohh_… Is _that_ why you ran away from home?" The two boys blushed fervently under his scrutinizing gaze. "_I see_." He grinned. "Very well, Rin. If your…_friend_ can prove his worth in five days, I'll let him stay."

Rin's face lit up. "Thanks! We won't let you down, right Bon?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Fetch a uniform from the laundry and get cleaned up. You'll work with Rin until I feel like finding something for you to do." Bast waved them away and turned back to the monitor illuminating his face.

Bon gently closed the double doors behind them and frowned. "There's something _weird_ about that guy," he grumbled.

"I know," Rin replied with a shrug. "What kind of business man sits in a dark room during the day? Think he has a skin condition?"

"I don't like him."

"Neither do I, but," he hesitated and glanced back. "He's giving us money _and_ a place to stay… There isn't anything we can do."

"We can go back to True Cross." Bon said the words gently, but it made Rin feel guilty all over again and the hurt was plain on his face.

"I'm not going back!" His tone was brash and he pushed by Bon to continue down the empty hall.

"Stop it!" He firmly grabbed Rin's hand and spun him around. "You _know_ I didn't mean to offend you! It's just… I know how we treated you and I know I can't take that back, but-" he stopped himself. There were things he wanted to say, but, out of respect for Rin, he held his tongue. "I… I'm sorry, Rin. I won't bring it up again, promise." He took the half-demon's hand and kissed his knuckles. Rin wanted to snatch his arm away, embarrassed, but instead entwined his fingers with Bon's, enthralled by the texture and warmth of his skin. "So, uh…" He released him after a moment. "Where do you work?"

Rin couldn't help but laugh, his anger gone. "Where do you think?"

The kitchen was busy and filled with the bitter scent of coffee. It was so perfect that, after all he'd been through, it felt like heaven. Rin, enthralled by the captivating atmosphere, was visibly comfortable for the first time since leaving True Cross. He worked as if he'd always lived there, giving commands and offering help when necessary. But his coworkers weren't so loud or quick or ambitious; they worked quietly and distantly with meticulous, mechanical movements. Some were weak and slow while others were skittish and discontented, but all of them seemed to act…strange, paranoid and sometimes confused. Rin didn't think much of it at the time, too busy with pastries and pasta – and Bon – to care.

Bon, to put it bluntly, was awful. He splashed water everywhere, bumped into people – including Bast at one point – and took his frustration out on the poor dishes when he went to wash them. He was undeniably embarrassed when Rin sat down to show him how to evenly cut vegetables or measure ingredients. The servants, seemingly unfamiliar with a temper like Bon's, eventually learned to avoid him, regardless of how many times he apologized for his raucous behavior. Soon enough, the meals and snacks were served, the utensils were cleaned, and everything was neatly back in its place.

When the day was finally over, the kitchen slowly emptied. All of the servants, having finished their duties and, appearing visibly exhausted, retired to their rooms with the exception of Rin – and Bon who stayed behind to help.

Bon stacked the last box in the freezer as Rin finished wiping the counter. He shut the heavy door and leaned against it with a sigh. "That was _terrible_."

Rin laughed lightly, unable to deny the elation in his voice or the flush of joy on his cheeks. "That was fun."

"Fun?" he snorted. "You're a masochist for thinking _that_ was fun." They shared a brief laugh. "So, uh," Bon rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That tail you got…is it… Part of the…y'know?" he didn't want to say the word _demon_.

He didn't need to. "Oh." Rin paused to discard the dirtied rag and remove his apron. "Yeah, I think so." It unwrapped from his body and rested in his hand. He frowned at it and dragged his thumb across the silky fur.

"C-Can I…?" Bon stepped forward and Rin tightened his grip around his tail.

"Can you what?" He clutched it protectively to his chest.

"Maybe I wanna touch it." He glared, his cheeks flaring a bright red.

Rin blushed at this unexpected request, squirming with the appendage in his hand, as if to tease him. "I-It's just a tail. Why do you want to touch it?"

"Because it belongs to someone I like," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Rin liked it when Bon was bold. "_Someone you like_?" He raised a brow playfully and flicked his tail in Bon's direction, beckoning him. "Wow, I didn't know you were such a pervert!"

"I am not!" he retorted, fuming. "Let me touch it!" He lunged at him.

Rin let out a small squeak and darted around the counter. "No! Get away from me!"

"C'mere!" He laughed loudly as Bon grabbed him from behind, pulling him in to a tight hug. "Gotcha! Now I'm going to make you pay…" He turned Rin around.

"N-No! Don't!" He struggled to breathe.

Bon carefully released him and gently grabbed the length of his tail. "It's softer than I expected." His thumb gently brushed against the short fur, mimicking the half-demon's earlier movements. It twitched and bristled slightly at his touch. Against Rin's control, it wrapped loosely around Bon's arm. He chuckled in response, his voice husky. "I think it likes me."

Rin turned in an attempt to hide his blush. "Y-Yeah, it does." Bon's fingers traveled lightly against it until he tangled them in the black tuft at the end of his tail. Rin flinched. "That...feels weird." He grabbed Bon's wrist, intent on pulling his hand away, but couldn't bring himself to move. It was a nice feeling, tender and comforting, and he didn't want it to stop. The extra appendage twitched again when he tightened his grip.

"Does it feel good?" Rin tried to respond, but was too distracted to form any words. Bon stepped into him and eased him back until he was against the wall. He pressed his body to Rin's, placing a hand beside his head to trap him. The next thing the half-demon knew, they were kissing, softly at first, and he entwined his fingers in Bon's hair.

"Stop," he breathed when they separated. "Not here." Bon released his hold on his tail and it instantly went to wrap around his hips, pulling them even closer.

He chuckled again and the sound sent shivers through his body. "You're just like a cat with that thing." Before he could retort, Bon smashed his mouth against the half-demon's, his tongue thrusting deep, eager, hungry, and, this time, Rin didn't pull away. He arched his back and Bon took the opportunity to slide his hand under his shirt. He dragged his nails over the ridges of his spine, down further and further, until his fingertips brushed the base of his tail.

Bon nuzzled his neck and, unexpectedly, nipped at his collar bone. He hissed in a breath and fisted his hair. "Stop…" he said weakly. "D-Don't bite." His protests only made Bon bite harder – tighten his grip around the half-demon's tail. Rin pressed his lips together to suppress a moan. "S-Stop," he repeated, inclining his head to give better access. Bon's heated body enveloped him, pressing, rubbing, kissing.

He gently pulled at Rin's ear lobe with his teeth. "Make me," he growled. Bon's hand traveled down the side of Rin's body and stopped to gently rub his thigh. "I want to hear you purr, little kitty," he growled in a gruff voice.

Rin grabbed his chin and forced his head back, making eye contact with a provoking smirk. "You'll have to do better than that," he whispered, licking his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin groaned and clenched his teeth; the intensity of it all was almost unbearable.

He'd dreamed of this very moment so many times before – To feel Bon's strong arms around him, holding him close, to hug and cuddle, to kiss him, to feel warm and safe, to have that dreaded emptiness filled. Rin had wanted it so badly, but always assumed, as a demon, he would never be able to feel so completely immersed in him. To have him so close now, to feel his heartbeat against his own, to share all these intimate parts of him, it was perfect.

Absolutely, unbelievably perfect.

Rin's mind was enveloped in ecstasy, fathomless and irresistible. Bon's hands roamed his body, playing with his hair, gently pulling his tail, pinching the sensitive parts of his skin. He was sweet and soft, filling Rin with such exquisite, satisfying pleasure. The chill that wracked his body and the desolate void that consumed him seemed to ebb away with each movement, each touch, and soon, all of Rin's senses were filled with Bon.

He was a complete mess, but he didn't care. "Bon... You... That..."

"Nice?" Bon was the same – his breath ragged, his body covered in sweat, his hair disheveled and unruly.

Rin wrapped his legs around Bon's hips to bring them closer. His tail was wrapped around Bon's midsection, squeezing him. The tuft would brush against the skin on his chest and make him shiver. He panted and moaned, leaning forward to capture Rin's lips in a brief, sloppy kiss.

"Bon... Mo... More," he whined, digging his nails into his back.

"Rin," he called, slowing his movements to a stop. "Can you... Can you call me Ryuji?"

It took him a moment to snap out of his daze and realize he was being asked a question. "You want me to what?" He chuckled between breaths and raised a brow in amusement.

Bon kneaded the base of his tail, gently at first. "Call me Ryuji." He squeezed, earning a delighted shudder from Rin.

"F-Fine! Just..."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Ahh..."

"Say it."

"R-Ryuji... Ryuji..."

"Good boy."

* * *

When Rin slept, nuzzled against the safety of Ryuji's bare chest, he dreamed of a dreary place with a cold floor and iron bars. The darkness and deep stillness beyond his tiny prison seemed familiar somehow. It was solemn and endless, befitting a _demon_ like him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to repress his frightened sobs, his body rocking back and forth slowly.

A strange, metallic sound echoed in the blackness around him. And then, one by one, his _friends_ faded into view. Relief filled him, until he realized, somehow, that they weren't there to save him. An unknown light source illuminated their faces; scowls and frowns, looks of fear and betrayal, fresh tears and dull eyes. His chest tightened and he scrambled back until he met an invisible wall. They suddenly spoke to him in a cacophony of voices, yet their mouths didn't move.

_Why did you come back? We don't want you here. Go away. You're a danger to yourself and others. We hate you! You should have never been born!_

Yukio stepped out of the gloom, raising a pistol. _Demons like you shouldn't be allowed to live_. And then…

Rin woke with a start, his pillow damp from his tears. Ryuji was gone and the cold bed made him shiver. He sat up and wiped his face with the corner of his blanket, sniffling as he did. "Rin?" The half-demon glanced up to find Ryuji in the doorway of their bathroom. He was, much to Rin's disappointment, fully dressed. "Are you alright?"

"Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" Rin's voice was raspy from sleep, and from the embarrassing noises he made the night before.

"Sure." He sat on the bed beside him.

"Would you..." he stopped, frowned, and fidgeted with his disheveled hair, picking up the locks and dropping them. "You won't leave me, right?" The memories of the dream had already faded and Rin couldn't comprehend why he felt so worried. Ryuji wasn't the type to get up and leave, especially after...

Ryuji's brow scrunched in irritation. "Of course not!" He sounded angrier than he intended. "I came here to be with _you_, Rin." He softened his tone and cupped the side of Rin's face, kissing him for an instant, as if he needed to add merit to his words. "I will _never_ leave you. I promise." Ryuji pulled the half-demon into a hug. Rin returned the gesture, snuggling against his warmth. His hands were gentle and loving, caressing his back and shoulders.

"You'll still stay knowing I'm a demon? That...one day I might..."

"Stop it," he insisted. "I don't care what you are. And I _know_ you won't hurt me."

Rin couldn't hide his smile. He didn't want this moment to end; he wanted to stay here, in Ryuji's arms, forever – To feel warm and loved and wanted. Rin turned his head and kissed him, nipped gently at his jawline, softly scraping his short fangs against the stubble on his skin. "Thanks, Ryuji." He flinched and blushed at the sound of his name. Rin gave a toothy grin and tilted his head. "What's with that face, _Ryuuuji_?"

"S-Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked with mock innocence. "You told me to call you-"

"I know what I said!" he replied abruptly. "I'm just..." he hesitated and avoided Rin's eyes. "Don't tease me – I'm not used to hearing it."

"So then," he shifted, allowing the blanket to slip off his body. "You only want me to use it during sex?"

Ryuji grinned. "You can barely speak when I'm in you." It was Rin's turn to blush and glare. He laughed and stole a playful kiss, nibbling at the half-demon's bottom lip.

"Stop," Rin giggled, rubbing his nose lightly against Ryuji's. "Didn't you get enough last night? Or do you want more?"

Something flashed across his face and he released his hold on the half-demon. "Sorry," he muttered, brushing his unstyled hair back.

"Huh?" Rin raised a brow, concerned by his serious tone.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "For...jumping on you, I mean. I just... I couldn't control myself." He buried his face in his hands. "Rin, I thought you..." he paused to suck in a shaky breath. "When you left, I thought you did something...drastic. So I ran all over town looking for you, until someone said they saw you here. I was so worried that I'd never see you again." He stood and walked to the bathroom, as though his presence was unwelcome. Rin followed him.

"C'mon," he tried to smile and laugh. "I'm not _that_ dramatic!" Ryuji deadpanned. "_I'm not_!" he snapped, annoyed. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Rin dug out supplies to wash his face and brush his teeth. "So, uh," he started, placing his toothbrush away, "What happens now?"

"I dunno." Ryuji used the mirror to pin his fringe back. "We stay here until your brother finds us?"

Rin focused on his reflection and fixed his appearance, dragging his fingers through his hair to smooth it. "...You really think Yukio will come looking for me?"

Ryuji snorted. "Knowing him, he's probably turning the school upside down right now. He's going to be pissed when he finds out I ran off after you."

"What do you think he'll be madder about? Running away or..." his voice trailed off.

He shuddered and shook his head. "I _really_ don't want to think about it. Let's keep _this_ a secret for now, okay?" he demanded, using a finger to gesture between them.

"Okay, yeah. For now. But, Ryuji," he took his hand and entwined their fingers. "I don't want to keep this hidden forever. I don't want to feel afraid of being with you."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shima's gonna have a field day with this..." Ryuji shook his head as if to rid his mind of the mental torment. "Let's not worry about that now. Hurry up and shower so we can go."

"But," Rin smirked and teased Ryuji's face with the tuft of his tail. He swatted at it, annoyed. "I'm _so_ sore from last night. I think I need some help," he purred.

Ryuji's glare melted into a grin. "I wasn't _that_ rough with you."

"Next time you should be."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuji had Rin trapped against the door, his arms pinned above his head. He kissed his way down the half-demon's neck and back up again, teasing with his teeth despite Rin's whiny protests. "You're so noisy," he growled before pressing their lips together. Ryuji's tongue swept the inside of his mouth, devouring him, and Rin fought back just as hard. But, suddenly, the tone of their kiss changed from eager and delicious to ravenous and almost violent.

He dug his nails into his flesh, pulled his hair a little too hard, bit his bottom lip and almost drew blood. Startled, Rin whimpered, trying to tell him it hurt, struggling to free himself, but it only made him press his body closer, crush him against the door.

Rin eventually squirmed free and managed to shove him away. Ryuji stumbled slightly, flashing him a look of confusion. "What's wrong?" It didn't seem like he was aware of what he did.

Had he imagined it? "Uh... It's nothing. Sorry." He averted his gaze, embarrassed with his actions. "We should go before someone comes looking for us." Ryuji frowned deeply, but didn't respond.

Today was a free day for the servants who worked in the kitchen – the only one they would have for the entire week, apparently. Unfortunately, as neither of them brought any extra clothes, Rin and Ryuji had no choice but to wear their uniforms. They were on their way out when Bast greeted them at the staircase.

"Morning boys – You two slept late. Mind giving me a hand?" It wasn't a question – it was a demand softened by a fictitiously kind tone. An unconscious young girl, one of the maids, hung limply from his shoulder. She was incredibly pale, her lips were chapped, and her hands were shaking. Ryuji moved to help them up the stairs.

Rin held open the nearest bedroom door as they dragged her inside. She was gently eased on to one of the beds. "What happened?"

Bast hesitated with his answer. "She, uh, collapsed. She was probably working too hard," he replied, growing more confident as he continued. "Some people tend to overlook their limits."

"And you found her like this?" Rin asked.

"In the foyer, yes."

He narrowed his eyes and examined Bast in full light for the first time, searching for some sort of distinction. But his thoughts were quickly dispelled when he realized the man lacked any of the normal demonic traits – His ears were rounded and his teeth were straight.

"She has a fever," Ryuji observed, his hand pressed lightly against her forehead.

"I've already called a doctor," Bast almost sounded annoyed. "Thank you for your help, boys, but I can take care of things from here."

"But-" He raised a hand, silencing Rin.

"Thank you," he repeated firmly. "She needs to rest now, so please leave," he gestured to the door with a sharp movement.

Ryuji glanced at the half-demon, his brow pulled together and his eyes narrowed in a look of suspicion. Rin let out a sigh and nodded reluctantly. Bast quickly shut the door behind them, leaving the two alone in the empty hall.

They didn't speak until after they had descended the staircase and entered the foyer. "What the fuck was _that_?" Ryuji muttered, glaring back at the steps.

"Do you think Lord Belis is a demon?" Rin lowered his voice to a loud whisper, worried someone might overhear.

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "I didn't see any injuries or markings on her. Besides, why would a demon surround himself with humans? He _is_ guilty of being a terrible employer, though."

"I guess." Rin didn't completely agree, but decided to drop the subject when Ryuji took his hand.

"There are no demons here, Rin," he said softly, dragging the back of his hand against the half-demon's cheek. He was going to say more, maybe steal a kiss, but a harsh knock on the front doors interrupted them. "Is that the doctor _already_?" He dropped Rin's hand and answered it.

Outside, the clouds were beginning to break up and rays of yellow sunlight were poking through the gaps. It was still raining, but just barely, and, standing under a black umbrella with a scowl, was the doctor. He was dressed professionally with a long, white coat over his formal clothes, and managed to look both impressive and intimidating.

"Good morning," he greeted, allowing himself inside. "Where is the girl?" His voice was rigid and emotionless, and he spoke with an irritating sense of importance.

"She's upstairs – I'll show you." Ryuji, unaffected by the doctor's contemptuous attitude, led him up the steps and to the door they were just kicked out of. Rin lingered behind to watch.

After a knock, Bast opened the door and welcomed the doctor with a smile and open arms. "My friend, how are you?"

"I'll be better when I'm dry." Without acknowledging either Ryuji or Rin, Lord Belis urged the man inside and swiftly shut the door.

Ryuji turned to leave, but Rin stopped him. "Wait."

"What?"

The half-demon pressed his ear to the door – It was easy to hear their conversation with his heightened senses. "And what have we here?" The doctor was no less annoying when he addressed Bast.

"I suppose I... _Might_ have overestimated the strength of this one." His foreign accent was missing from his voice.

"Again? Is this all I'm good for, Bast – Cleaning up _your_ mistakes?"

"It's not my fault." Rin could imagine him shrugging. "Some humans are weaker than others, and I'm not going to waste my time trying to figure out who I can and can't feed from."

_Feed from_? What the hell did _that_ mean? Was Bast..._eating_ his servants? How? Ryuji said he didn't see anything when he examined the maid, right?

"Rin, what are you doing?" Ryuji growled at him impatiently.

"_Shh_!" Rin returned to the door, listening with breathless interest.

"Well, congratulations," the doctor said sarcastically. "You've overfed on this one – She won't survive the night."

Bast sighed. "Oh well, might as well finish what I started."

There was a shuffling sound inside the room and Rin thought he could hear a whimpering sound coming from the girl. The doctor spoke again, his voice suddenly increasing in volume. "You do that – I'll get the gurney."

He jumped to his feet and backed away from the door to stand beside Ryuji. "What's wrong?" he asked, disturbed by the expression on the half-demon's face. Rin shook his head and tried to relax. He balled his hands into fists as the door opened. The doctor walked by them without so much as a glance in their direction. Alternatively, Bast froze when he noticed them, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Ah," the British accent in his voice had returned. "Thank you for escorting the doctor to me. I don't need your assistance anymore. Please go enjoy the manor – Today is a free day for kitchen employees, is it not?"

Rin ignored his question. "What happened? Is she going to be okay?" he asked innocently, careful not to sound suspicious or knowing. Ryuji remained silent, eyes flicking between the two.

He might have missed the sudden change in Bast had he not been looking directly at him – His mouth briefly fell somewhere between a grimace and a snarl before his face smoothed again, as if some conclusion had robbed it of expression. "I'm not certain, my dear," he said, perfectly composed. "She is very ill. The doctor is going to take her with him to the hospital. All we can do now is pray she recovers soon."

"Can we see her?" He tried to step around him to get to the room, but Bast blocked his path.

"You've done _enough_," he said sternly. "Leave her be and let her rest."

Rin glared and opened his mouth to retort, but Ryuji's hand on his shoulder silenced him. "He's right – C'mon." He gently pulled the half-demon away, down the stairs and into a room adjacent to the foyer. "What did you hear?" he asked quietly once they were alone.

"He _killed_ her."

"Who? Lord Belis?"

"He said something about overfeeding from her."

Ryuji crossed his arms and inclined his head in disbelief. "Are you _sure_ you heard correctly?"

Rin stared at him, stunned, brow raised and mouth slightly agape. "Yes!"

"I didn't see anything on her to indicate a struggle." He shrugged. "She's probably just sick, like he said. Besides." He stepped forward and pulled the half-demon into a hug. "We don't know her so why should we care?" Ryuji pressed his lips against Rin's for an instant before he pulled away completely.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be real – It was just a dream. Soon, he would wake up in his bed at True Cross and Yukio would scold him for being lazy. "What's wrong with you? An innocent girl is dead and you _don't care_?"

"Not as long as I have you here with me." He roughly grabbed Rin and nuzzled his neck, tightening his grip as he struggled to push him away again.

"Stop!" His voice suddenly swelled and he shouted with shattering violence. "_GET OFF_!"

Ryuji stumbled back, holding his head and staring at Rin as if he didn't know who he was anymore. "I... I-I..." he sputtered mindlessly, trying to compose himself. "Rin, I... I'm sorry. I... I don't know..." He hurried out of the room. "I-I just need to get some fresh air."

He didn't follow and instead remained alone in the room, arms wrapped around himself as he frowned and lowered his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly two hours before sunset and Ryuji had yet to return from his 'walk'. Rin, worried that he had abandoned him like everyone else, tried to occupy his mind with menial tasks. He explored the first and second floors of the manor, tried to help the maids once or twice only to be ignored, and even stood outside in the light rain for an extended period of time. Rin didn't want to go looking for Ryuji, afraid that his presence would be unwanted after what happened between them. So, he decided to spend his quiet, lonely evening baking cookies for the servants to enjoy in the morning.

Or, at least, that was his plan when he turned on the lights and gathered the ingredients. Rin worked with uninterested, mechanical movements, his eyes glazed over and his thoughts elsewhere. He paused frequently to stare at something in the distance that didn't exist or to absentmindedly fidget with a utensil, unable to stop thinking about Ryuji for even a second.

This wasn't how he imagined their relationship would turn out – He wanted it to be tender and fun like how it was in the beginning. But, now... The Ryuji from this morning wasn't the stubborn, raucous exwire he fell in love with – He was someone else, scary and unfamiliar. Rin didn't want this. He wanted _his_ Ryuji back, the boy he loved to argue with, the boy who's warmth filled the emptiness in him, the boy who accepted him despite his faults, his blood. Now, it seemed like all he was concerned with was intimacy and sex. He didn't mind it at first, liked it even, but it was getting worse and the thought of losing him over something that seemed so trivial was frightening.

Rin sighed heavily without knowing it and placed down the spatula. Surely he was overreacting. Perhaps all these recent changes in his life were making him feel stressed and act out of character.

Yes, that was it...right?

He jumped when he heard the door open, startled to find Ryuji slowly entering the kitchen. The exwire half smiled as their eyes met, but instantly withdrew his gaze. "Hey Rin," his voice was low and hoarse.

They were silent for a long while, neither looking nor speaking to one another. Rin felt a sensation of guilt pass over him and his mouth twisted in to a frown. "I'm sorry!" He blurted out the words before Ryuji had the chance to say anything more. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Ryuji regarded him with a concerned glare, stunned by his outburst. "Don't apologize to me!" he barked. "_I_ need to apologize to _you_!" He paused and sat on one of the available bar stools, covering his face with his hands in shame, muffling his desperate words. "I'm so, _so_ _sorry_, Rin! I-I don't know what came over me. I just... It feels like I can't control myself. I've wanted you for so long, and now that I finally have you, I... I..." He stopped and took a deep breath.

It was obvious this was difficult for him to talk about for whatever reason, and Rin didn't want to force him. He snaked his arms around Ryuji, who returned the comforting hug and buried his face in the half-demon's neck. "I know exactly how you feel, Ryuji."

He could feel a little smile against his skin. "I would _never_ do anything you weren't comfortable with. I-"

Rin stepped back and pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I know," he repeated softly. "You don't have to tell me."

"Rin..." his voice trailed off and he tightened his grip around the half-demon's waist, pulling him closer. His tail wrapped around Ryuji's arm loosely, a gesture of affection. Their foreheads touched. "I love you," he whispered, unable to hide the flush of pink on his cheeks.

He smiled. _This_ was what he loved so much – the warmth of his body, the smell of his skin, the sensation as he kissed him tenderly. "You too," he uttered, brushing their lips together. Ryuji tilted his head, deepening their kiss.

Rin lost himself in his touch – He completely forgot about his surroundings and only focused on Ryuji, on his mouth, his tongue, his taste, his body. Ryuji eased him on to his lap and, this time, when their kiss became more heated, he didn't resist. Rin lowered his hands and fisted the hem of Ryuji's shirt, pulling it up slowly. He slid a hand under it, dragging his nails across his abdomen.

Ryuji hissed in a breath. "I love it when you touch me," he growled, shifting his position to attack the half-demon's neck. He nipped and sucked on the sensitive parts of his skin, lightly trailing his fingertips against the length of his tail. His other hand tangled in his hair, angling his head for better access. Rin wrapped his legs around him and groaned, delighted when Ryuji sucked hard on his collarbone.

The half-demon brought his head up for another hungry kiss and, slowly, they separated. "Let's save the rest for later." He winked, sliding off Ryuji's lap.

"So, uh," he cleared his throat. "What were you about to do?" He nodded to the empty bowls on the nearby counter.

"Oh," Rin blushed. "I was going to make cookies."

"Cookies?" he chuckled, his voice playful. "Maybe I can help?"

"But you're _terrible_ at baking!"

Ryuji glared. "I am not!" he snapped.

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" He walked over to the counter, picked up the spatula, and paused, staring blankly at the various ingredients before him.

"Well?" Rin grinned triumphantly.

"...What do I do?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "You tell me."

Ryuji growled and dropped the spatula. "Alright – You win! I can't cook!"

Rin's mocking grin melted into a soft smile. "Mix the powders together first," he instructed, pouring the measured flour, salt, and baking soda into a bowl. "Make sure it doesn't have any clumps."

"Like this?" He stirred, tilting the dish when necessary.

"Yep! Now do the same for the butter, sugar, and eggs." Rin placed the named ingredients into a separate bowl and traded it with Ryuji's.

"This isn't that hard."

"They're just cookies!" he laughed.

He shot him a sharp glare that was not unkind. "Shaddup!" Ryuji returned to the bowl, stirring for a moment before combining both contents into a single dish.

"Stop being so tense – They won't cook right!" Rin gently placed an arm on his shoulder and lowered his elbow. "Like this," he said, moving Ryuji's hand in a wider, slower motion. "See? Easy!"

Together, they finished mixing everything, including bits of chocolate, and placed the batter on a greased sheet. Rin slid it into the oven and leaned back on the nearby counter, watching it blankly.

"Ryuji... How are you feeling? You were...gone for the entire day."

"Oh, yeah... I was trying to come up with something to say to you." In reality, Ryuji had been afraid to return. As soon as he left the borders of the manor, he felt an instant relief, as if a fog had cleared in his mind, but he didn't mention this to the half-demon. "Were you worried I was going to leave?" No response. "I promised, remember?" He reached out and wiped away a smudge of flour from his cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah." Rin smiled and nuzzled his hand.

The oven made a sound and the half-demon went to remove the treats. A pleasantly irresistible scent wafted throughout the open room. It made Ryuji's mouth water. "They smell great!"

"Not bad for your first batch," he said, nudging him playfully with his elbow.

"And... Now that these are done..." he slid his hands around Rin's waist, catching him by surprise. He kissed his neck. "Where were we?"

"S-Stop!" He couldn't help but laugh as Ryuji's fingertips tickled him. "I-I have to put the cookies away!"

"They can wait." He hefted the half-demon over his shoulder as if he were a bag of potatoes and carried him up the stairs to their room at the end of the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin awoke to the sound of their alarm, snuggled tightly against Ryuji's bare chest. He squirmed free of his grasp and rolled on to his back. Exhausted and sore, he laid an arm over his eyes, listening to the blaring, repetitive noises. Last night had been terrible – Ryuji seemed to instantly change once they were alone, becoming demanding and harsh. Rin put up with it, however, unable to accept the fact that Ryuji wasn't what he expected. He wanted to continue to believe that it was just his imagination, but it was getting harder and harder to convince himself.

Before his wandering thoughts lulled him back to sleep, Rin turned off the alarm and got up, tossing the blanket aside. Ryuji was, surprisingly, still asleep, and a little shudder passed over him as the half-demon left his side. Rin didn't think much of it, and took the opportunity to hop into the shower first. The hot water eased his mind and he felt much better when he exited.

That is, until he noticed Ryuji was _still_ in bed, his breathing quick and shallow. Rin sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at him fondly. Despite his changing disposition, he still loved the exwire dearly.

He smiled when he opened his eyes. "Hey, are you going to get up?"

Ryuji groaned and shifted his position, facing the half-demon. "I'm not feeling that great," he mumbled. "I'm going to stay in bed today."

In a way, Rin understood. The tension of the last few days had been pressing for both of them, so it was no surprise that Ryuji found it difficult to pull himself out of bed for work, especially work that he despised. Rin took his hand and entwined their fingers. His hand was clammy, but he returned the gesture with a grateful squeeze.

"Do you want me to get you anything from the kitchen?"

He forced a grin. "Some of those cookies would be nice."

Rin couldn't help a small chuckle. "I'll be right back." He kissed him briefly, carefully closing the door behind him.

As he made his way down the hall and to the kitchen, he was awkwardly aware of how quiet the manor was. Bast would be having 'guests' over in a few hours, so the place _should_ be bustling with busy servants trying to clean and prepare food. But, instead, the hallways were empty, the rooms were silent, and the lights weren't even on downstairs. Rin was beginning to wonder if they had missed an announcement dismissing today's work.

He flicked the lights on as he entered the kitchen, surprised to find the cookies just as he left them the night before. His mind distracted by possible explanations, Rin quickly filled a glass with filtered water and hurried back up the stairs, pausing to press his pointed ear to a few of the bedroom doors he passed. There was no sound coming from inside any of the rooms.

Ryuji glanced up when the door opened and raised a brow. "What happened? Were the cookies bad?"

"Huh?" Rin stared blankly at the glass of water in his hand, realizing he forgot to grab him something to eat. He placed it down on the small table beside their bed. "Something isn't right..."

"With the cookies?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard Ryuji. "All the lights are off downstairs and there's no one around."

Ryuji waved a hand dismissively and sat up to drink. "You worry too much, Rin."

The half-demon narrowed his eyes angrily. "I don't think I'm worrying too much when a girl _died_ yesterday."

"Calm down!" he shot back. "The girl was sick, we've already established that! She _wasn't_ attacked by a demon and Bast _didn't_ kill her." He paused to sigh sharply and soften his tone. "Humans get sick and die everyday, Rin. _Please_ stop being so paranoid."

His face twisted into a solemn frown. "...Maybe you're right." He sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I've just been too tense lately..." Ryuji placed a hand on his knee to comfort him, but the joviality of their morning had already faded. Rin pushed his hand away gently. "I'm okay now. Sorry for snapping at you."

"Try to take it easy from now on." He leaned back on the pillow, regarding the half-demon with a concerned glare.

"Me?" he laughed. "I'm not the one who's lying sick in bed!"

Ryuji chuckled and shook his head. "True."

"Get some rest – I'll be back to check on you later." Rin brushed Ryuji's disheveled fringe out of his eyes, noticing that his forehead felt unnaturally warm. He instantly thought of the poor girl that Bast 'ate' and all his apprehension suddenly returned to him.

"What's wrong?" Ryuji perked up, seeing the distressed expression on his face.

"O-Oh, nothing!" Rin smiled sheepishly at him. "I was just...thinking about something."

He sighed. "You're so paranoid."

That was fine; he could call him whatever he wanted, as long as he stayed alive. Rin left the room hastily, careful not to disturb Ryuji further. He briefly searched the first and second floors of the manor, finding no trace of the other servants. At that moment, every horrible thought he could imagine flooded his mind.

It didn't matter what Ryuji said anymore; something wasn't right.

He ran back up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and then knocked loudly on the first bedroom door he came across. "Hello?" No response. "Anyone up yet? I'm coming in." Nothing. Rin pushed the door open, hoping the room was empty.

Unfortunately, a servant lifted his head warily to see who it was before falling unconscious again. Rin leaned over him, shaking him gently and calling out to him, but he didn't move. He was burning up and his face contorted in pain when the half-demon pressed the back of his hand to his head. Rin cursed under his breath and, not knowing what more he could do to ease the servant's suffering, opened the window and left to find Bast.

This all pointed back to _him_. He had been responsible for the first girl's death, and now the same thing was going to happen to his other workers.

Including Ryuji.

He had to do something. But what? Aside from eavesdropping in on his conversations, Rin had no other proof that it was Bast who was killing these poor people.

Maybe he could...

No, he couldn't turn to them now. Not after it's been so long. If they didn't hate him back then, they surely hated him now for running away and unintentionally taking Ryuji with him – and putting him in danger.

He held his breath for a few seconds, and then knocked harshly on Bast's study door.

For an instant, it seemed as if the man wasn't there, but, after a few anxious seconds, it slowly opened. "R-Rin?" Bast, apparently surprised to see the half-demon, gaped at him and threw the door open. "Ah, uh," he cleared his throat, bringing his usual accent back to his voice. "Working hard? You're sweating profusely."

His expression darkened with rage. "Good morning, Lord Belis," his tone was hard and inexplicably furious. Bast was visibly unnerved by his sudden ferocity.

"I... I-Is there something I can help you with, my dear?"

"Yes, actually, there is."

"Well, come in," he sounded hesitant, but he stepped aside regardless.

Rin paused and stared into his dark study. The thick curtains were drawn, of course, and the only source of light came from the monitor on his desk. He could only imagine what would happen to him if he entered that room alone and without his sword. Cautiously, he took a step back and continued.

"A lot of your employees seem to be sick."

"I'll be sure to wash my hands. Now, if you'll excuse me." He moved to close the door, but Rin shoved his foot in its path.

"Let me rephrase that: _All_ of your employees are sick," he said, voice icy.

"_All_ of them?" Bast raised a brow and smiled with disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous, my dear – It's not possible for _everyone_ to fall ill at the same time."

He growled and pointed a finger behind him. "Go and look for yourself! They're feverish and can't move!" His tone suddenly changed, becoming light and mocking. "Oh, right, you don't have to since _you're_ the one doing this to them!"

Bast glared, his expression livid. "So this is _my_ fault, is it? Pray tell, then, my dear, why _you_ aren't sick?" This question took the half-demon by surprise. "How am I to know it's not _you_ making them ill and blaming me?" His smile returned and he shook his head with disappointment. "And after all I did for you... How shameful."

"I... I-I'm..." Rin stuttered, brow scrunched together.

Good question – Why was he the only one without a fever? Was it because of his demon blood? If that were the case, he couldn't let Bast find out he was a half-breed.

Rin sighed and changed his disposition, withdrawing his gaze and fidgeting nervously. "You're right," he said with mock innocence. "I've been so stressed these past few days, I haven't been able to think straight. I... I'm sorry, Lord Belis. Please forgive me."

Bast's smile broadened. "Of course, Rin. And don't worry yourself – I'm sure this nasty virus will clear up in a few days. Do be sure to wash your hands thoroughly," he paused and then added, "we wouldn't want _you_ to get sick as well," he said the word with a menacing emphasis. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to contact our doctor again." He gently shut the door.

Rin lingered there for a few seconds before taking off down the staircase. Ryuji, startled, shot upright when he burst through the door, his face pale and dotted with sweat. "R-Rin!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

He threw open the closet door, digging his phone from out of his discarded jeans. "I'll explain everything in a minute – Just let me make a call first."

He hesitated. Was this really the best choice? How would he react when he heard Rin's voice? Would he be happy? Furious? Disgusted? Hang up and abandon them here? He shook the thoughts out of his mind and forced himself to push the buttons on the screen. He pressed it to his ear and held his breath as it started to ring.

"Y-Yukio? It's me. Listen...I-I know what I did was stupid, but I – we – _really_ need your help. _Please_."


	8. Chapter 8

Ryuji snatched his phone, ending the call. Rin staggered back and looked at him with a glare that managed to be both astonished and annoyed. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"I thought we agreed that you would _stop_ acting paranoid." He threw the phone on to their messy bed and dug out his uniform.

Rin resisted the urge to hit him, but just barely. "I'm not acting paranoid! Bast is _killing_ people! Why is that so hard for you to understand!?"

He rolled his eyes and glared at the half-demon incredulously. "_It's just a coincidence._ No one is killing anyone, Rin. C'mere, I'll help you calm down." He reached out to pull him into a hug, but Rin shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, hands trembling.

Ryuji gave him a disgusting grin. "But you love it when I touch you."

"No, I don't!" He backed up to the door. "In fact, I don't ever want you to touch me again!"

His eyes widened with shock, but, before he could respond, Rin left. "Wait!"

He ignored Ryuji's desperate calls and walked down the hallway with a determined stride.

...And froze.

Servants, pallid and haggard, began to drag themselves – and each other – out of their rooms. He stared at them in stunned silence, wondering what could possibly motivate them to work in their condition. "H-Hey," he gently touched the shoulder of a nearby maid. "You should stay in bed."

"Can't," she answered with a vacant stare. "Have to clean..." She mindlessly followed the others down the stairs.

Rin stood there, blankly gazing at them as they passed and slowly picked up their daily duties. A sudden, shrill cry from the foyer instantly grabbed his attention and he flew down the steps, pushing aside those that weren't quick enough. A small group had gathered around a writhing servant at the base of the staircase. He stopped when he saw the fallen boy, blood oozing out of his mouth in the form of a thin foam. The servant glanced at Rin, expecting some sort of aid, but he stood there with the others, watching him die, dumbfounded and terrified. He eventually stopped moving, and everyone continued as if nothing happened, leaving the twitching body discarded in the foyer.

"Rin?" A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, struggling against Ryuji's grasp. "Rin, it's me!"

"Get off!" In a panic, he twisted and landed a swift punch on the side of his face. Ryuji stumbled back, tripping over the stairs. "Ryuji! I-I'm sorry! I didn't..." He glanced down at his trembling hands, turned, and ran.

"Rin, wait!" He followed the half-demon as he disappeared into one of the adjacent rooms – Ironically the same one they had escaped to after Rin eavesdropped on Bast and the doctor.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled when they were alone. "I didn't mean to hit you." He wrapped his arms around himself.

Ryuji sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his tousled hair. "What has gotten into you, Rin? You've acted differently ever since you ran off."

His eyes widened and his voice was thin with tension. "_I've_ acted differently!?"

"Yes! You've stopped caring about your friends!"

"I... I-I've... I've never-!" Rin stuttered, dropping his gaze to the floor, considering his words.

Ryuji continued mercilessly. "We never hated you. We weren't trying to ignore you. We just...needed some time to get used to things. I mean," he paused to take a calming breath. "Finding out one of your friends is the son of Satan isn't exactly easy to deal with." He cast Rin a sharp glare. "But instead of talking to us about it, _you_ ran off!"

He opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it. Ryuji was right, there was nothing he could say to defend himself, and so they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"...I was afraid," Rin said finally. "I was so afraid that everyone hated me that I..." he sucked in a deep breath. "I couldn't take it. So, my first reaction was to disappear. I thought that... If I wasn't around anymore, maybe everyone would be happy again."

"Rin..." Ryuji cupped the side of his face and pulled him into a comforting hug. "We're your friends – You shouldn't be afraid of us," he sighed. "I... I guess we sorta overreacted. But, running isn't going to solve either of our problems."

The half-demon smiled and nodded. "You're right. I-" Ryuji cut him off, letting out what sounded like a pained whimper, and swayed awkwardly. "Ryuji? Are you okay?" His legs gave, but Rin caught him before he crashed into any of the nearby furniture. With a grunt, he dragged him on to the soft rug in the center of the room and gently laid him down. "Ryuji! R-Ryuji!" he called frantically, shaking him. "C-Come on! Stay with me!" He pressed an ear to his chest, relieved to hear his heart pounding. "Get up, _please_!" He touched his forehead, immediately pulling away when he realized Ryuji was hot.

"He can't hear you, my dear." Rin froze, staring at the open door that had been closed a moment ago. He wondered if he had imagined the voice, if, perhaps, the door had swung open on its own, but then Bast stepped into the room, trailed quickly by two servants. One carried a wine bottle and the other...had the Kurikara. Rin's breath caught in his throat. "I've incapacitated his senses." He fingered the hilt of a sheathed sword that dangled at his side and sat down in one of the large, plush chairs across from them, placing his feet lazily on the table.

His sudden presence frightened Rin, made his hands tremble and his legs shake. "What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing lethal...yet," he sneered. "Let's have a little chat, Rin." His accent was gone, his words precise and commanding.

"I don't have anything to say to you!"

"Oh? I think your _friend_ begs to differ." Ryuji hissed in a sharp breath and groaned.

"Ryuji!" Rin cried out with a stab of panic, feeling utterly powerless. He raised his eyes to Lord Belis, who was smiling to himself with a look of satisfaction. "What are you doing!?"

Bast's mouth twisted into an amused grin. "I'm draining his energy. He doesn't have much left, so I imagine it doesn't feel comfortable." Rin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. If he didn't do something, Ryuji would die just like the servant in the foyer. "Now then," he cleared his throat to get the half-demon's attention. "What's this about you being the 'son of Satan'?"

No response.

Lord Belis let out an exasperated sigh. His eyes flicked to Ryuji, and the exwire suddenly started writhing in pain. Rin watched with growing horror as the exwire let out a terrified cry. "Alright! I'll talk! Just stop!" Ryuji relaxed, his breathing heavy and ragged.

The half-demon thought quietly for a moment, amazed as he felt Ryuji's fever quickly subside. Bast, unfortunately, had the upper hand in this situation. Rin couldn't attack him or attempt to snatch his sword, not when he held Ryuji's life in his hands. He just had to hang on – Yukio would be here soon, he was sure of it. If he could just keep him distracted until then...

"Excellent!" He held out his hand and a servant gave him a tall glass filled with a dark red wine. "I'll ask again," he paused to take a quick sip. "You're a demon, correct?"

"Yes," he answered reluctantly.

Bast hummed in thought and took another drink. "That's rather troubling – In my experience, demons are affected by my powers just as easily as humans. May I ask what _kind_ of demon you are?"

"_Powers_? What _powers_?"

"What kind of demon are you?" he repeated sharply.

"I'm a half-breed."

"Demon and...?"

"Human."

Bast raised a brow. "Ah, interesting-"

He interrupted him. "Now _you_ answer my question."

"Very well." He cast the half-demon an indifferent look and stood, pacing the area in front of his chair. "My name is Sebastian Belis, and I'm an American vampire."

There was a tense silence in the room as Rin processed his words. "You have a pretty good accent," he spat sarcastically.

Bast assumed an air of mellow gratification. "Why thank you! It took me a while to perfect it."

Rin ignored him. "You...haven't been biting your victims, have you?"

"Heavens no!" he shot back, offended. "That's barbaric! Besides, I don't feed off blood alone."

He narrowed his eyes. "But you're a _vampire_."

The man chuckled into his cup. "I do hope you're not comparing me to our primitive 'cousins'." He watched him for a moment, trying to judge his reaction. When he didn't respond, he continued, contempt glittering in his eyes. "I'm a psychic vampire. Along with blood, I feed off the energy released by certain emotions – anger, sadness, anxiety, hopelessness, _sexual tension_ – just to name a few."

Rin turned his gaze to Ryuji. "You drain them and make them sick..."

"That is correct. If they are particularly simple-minded or vulnerable, I can manipulate their thoughts and emotions."

"Vulnerable like..." his voice was shaking and he couldn't finish.

"Like stubborn little brats who run away from their families or poor, homeless wretches with no place to go." Bast stopped and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now then, because you are the only individual I've come across who is immune to my abilities, I can't let you leave alive. So, here's what's going to happen," He drew the weapon from its sheathe. The blade glinted like it was on fire, casting ghostly, orange shadows on his face. "I'm going to kill you. You can try to resist if you'd like, but, I assure you, my dear, you won't get very far."

Rin slowly stood and stepped over Ryuji, protectively placing himself between the unconscious exwire and Bast. The man's lips twitched at the corners, eagerly anticipating the half-demon's death.

Unfortunately for him, Rin had every intention of resisting.


	9. Chapter 9

Bast twirled his sword, gazing at it adoringly, and a fiery light danced across their surroundings. He trailed his index finger against the flat part of the glittering blade with a satisfied grin. "Don't bother protecting him," he nodded to Ryuji. "My presence slowly drains him automatically, and I am in no hurry to end his insignificant existence. You, however... I'll cut you into little pieces and burn them to ashes!"

Rin tried to focus, to quiet the part of him that doubted his skills without the Kurikara, but he couldn't. He stepped away from Ryuji, to put himself at an easier angle so he could make a dash for his sword. But the vampire knew what he was doing, and mimicked his movements to block him. His legs trembled under him, his heart thrummed violently in his chest, and his breath was short and quick. This was a fight he couldn't win – not without help, anyway.

_Hurry up, Yukio._

Without warning, Bast launched himself forward, swinging the sword in a downward arch. Rin reacted instantaneously, picking up a nearby couch cushion and throwing it to distract him. It was easily sliced in half and immediately set ablaze by whatever magic the blade contained. The flames died quickly, however, and Bast stepped on the few remaining flickers of fire to extinguish them completely.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He held the weapon up, admiring it again. "Did you know it used to belong to a vampire hunter?" He pointed it at Rin, his twisted grin widening. "It was forged to slay our blood sucking cousins, but I imagine it will be just as effective on half-demons."

Rin stood up a little straighter and pulled his hands into fists at his sides. "A chivalrous man like yourself would want a fair fight, right?" he asked, continuing to move sideways until he was standing before an unused fireplace.

He chuckled bleakly and shook his head. "Now why would I want that? Simply killing you would be _much_ less stressful and _much_ more fun. Wouldn't you agree, Ryuji?"

The exwire suddenly woke, gasping and squirming in agony. "Ryuji!" He glanced down, all his confidence gone. At that moment, nothing frightened him more than his own impotence. If he couldn't protect Ryuji, what good was he? "Stop it!" he cried. "You said you wouldn't kill him until you were done with me!"

Bast snorted, as if surprised that Rin trusted him. "That wouldn't be very fun, now, would it?"

Furious, Rin reached down behind him and snatched a poker out of its stand by the fireplace. Bast barely had the time to raise his sword defensively before the half-demon lunged at him with incredible strength. He parried his attacks successfully, but Rin was far stronger than he anticipated and each harsh impact made him stagger back slightly. The vampire gritted his teeth and finally lashed out with his own attack, knocking the poker out of Rin's grasp and embedding the point into the far wall.

With one hand, Bast grabbed him by his neck and slammed him hard against the wood paneling behind him. A sharp _crack_ resounded in his head as his skull made contact with the wall. Dazed, Rin could only watch as Bast brought his blade up, slicing him from his abdomen to his shoulder.

It wasn't a deep cut, but the pain was unlike anything he felt before – it burned and throbbed intensely, almost as if his blood was on fire. He swallowed a scream, trying to keep the pain from showing, or rather, from letting the vampire see it.

Bast's face was inches from his, eyes bright with rage. "I told you not to resist!" he growled, so viciously that Rin cringed in spite of himself. A strange, echoing noise came from the foyer. Rin perked up slightly at the sound, but Bast didn't seem to notice.

"Heh," Rin snorted. "That all you got? I know _human girls_ that hit harder than you – and they don't use fancy weapons, either." Bast fell for his taunt, pressing the half-demon harder against the wall and tightening his grip around the sword's jeweled hilt. "What's wrong? Did I offend you, blood sucker?" He grinned.

Bast raised his sword, expression dark and menacing. Just as he was about to thrust it into Rin's throat, a gunshot sounded and a silver bullet bounced off the blade. It startled him, causing him to miss and stab the wall beside the half-demon's head.

"Nii-san!" Yukio fired off another shot, barely missing the vampire as he released Rin and jumped back. He slid to the floor, clutching at the wound on his chest.

Bast gave Yukio an astonished, flat stare, his eyes narrowed with disbelief, his posture stiff with tension. "How charming – You brought a friend." He tried to grin, but could only bare his teeth in annoyance.

"Y-Yukio, you came for me..."

"Of course I came for you Rin – You're my brother." He flashed him a smile as he moved to put himself between Bast and Rin. "And I didn't come alone."

"S-Suguro! Rin!" He glanced at the door to watch the remaining exwires burst into the room. Shima brought one of the servants down, striking him in the back of the knees with his staff. Izumo's familiars pinned down the other. "Rin, get up!" Shiemi cried, her hands balled into fists.

Rin pulled himself to his feet, hissed in a breath, and slumped against the wall behind him. "M-My sword."

"Here, catch!" Izumo scooped up the Kurikara and tossed it to him.

The half-demon drew his sword, bathing his body in the familiar blue flames. Almost instantly, the pain in his chest melted from a sharp throb to a warm tingle. He straightened and grinned wickedly at Bast. "Now, what was that about cutting me into little pieces and burning them to ashes?"

Bast took one quick glimpse around the room, sheathed his weapon, and held his hands up in the most nonthreatening gesture he could manage. "Alright, you win. I'll come quietly."

The room fell eerily silent.

"...Are you kidding me!?" Rin roared. "After all that, you're just going to _give up_?"

He shrugged.

"Wha... I... You..." He stuttered mindlessly, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Good." Yukio, a gun still aimed at the vampire's head, turned to the small group of exwires. "Shiemi: take care of Suguro. Izumo, Shima: gather everyone you can find outside. Konekomaru: contact Sir Pheles and let him know we're bringing in a demon." He gestured and commanded with a calm sense of collectedness that only he could manage. They dispersed, following his instructions without question. "And, nii-san," he paused to frown at the Kurikara. "Put that away – It isn't necessary anymore."

"But... But, Yukio, he isn't a normal vampire!"

"Vampire? Nii-san, _please_. There's no such thing – They're all demons."

Rin stood contemplatively for a moment, eyes flicking between Bast and his brother. "Fine," he sighed in defeat and sheathed his sword.

Yukio grabbed Bast firmly and guided him out of the room, pistol pressed to the back of his head. Rin watched them go, and then bent down to help Shiemi. He was relieved to find that Ryuji was breathing evenly and no longer sweating. She placed a cool clump of moss over his forehead and began mixing various herbs from Nee in a wooden bowl, her head bowed low and her shoulders shaking gently.

He didn't have to look at her to know she was crying. "Shiemi... I'm sorry... I..." he stopped, certain that nothing he could say would ever make up for what he put her through.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry Rin! All this happened because of us! If... If we hadn't treated you like that... Suguro..." She forced back a sob. "I'm sorry we made you feel so alone."

Rin pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault – It's mine." They separated and he smiled warmly at her. "I was selfish... I thought everyone would be happier if I just...disappeared."

"Rin..."

"At least you can admit you're a selfish asshole now," Ryuji groaned and placed an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the bright lights.

Shiemi perked up. "Suguro!"

"Ryuji!"

"Stop shouting!" he growled. "I can hear you just fine!"

"How do you feel?"

He moved his arm to glare at her. "Like shit." He blinked and glanced around, regarding them with confusion. "Where are we?"

She paused. "You mean... You don't remember?"

"I remember looking for Rin the night he ran off... I found him at this weird house and they put me to work in the kitchen. And then-" he froze mid-sentence, blushing suddenly. "I-It's all a blur."

"I'm making some herbal tea for you – It should help clear your head." Shiemi smiled at him softly.

Ryuji flinched at her words and immediately turned to Rin, pleading with his eyes. The half-demon smirked and shook his head quickly. Shiemi might make terrible tasting beverages, but they worked. Like it or not, he was going to drink it.

"R-Rin!" Shima scrambled into the room, bracing himself against the plush chair as he struggled to catch his breath. "That vampire guy – He ran off and your brother went after him!"

"_Vampire_!? What vampire?" Ryuji sat up.

Shiemi tried to ease him back down, but he resisted. "Rin, go! I'll take care of Suguro!"

He nodded and snatched his sword off the floor. By the time he followed Shima into the foyer, Yukio was descending the stairs, visibly enraged and holding the side of his head. "O-Okumura-sensei! What happened?" The exwire lowered his staff.

"He got away."

"What do you mean '_he got away_'?" Rin scowled.

Yukio paused at the base of the stairs, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain passed through his head. "He did..._something_ to me and then ran up the stairs. I tried to catch him, but he jumped out the third-story window." They were soon joined by Koneko and Izumo.

"He couldn't have gotten far! He's a _vampire_! It's daytime!" Rin spoke with a quick voice. "Maybe if we-"

Izumo shook her head, cutting him short. "A black car with tinted windows just drove off."

"Damn it." Yukio let out an irritated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll deal with it later. Nii-san, how's Suguro?"

"He's fine."

His expression softened. "And how are _you_?"

He hesitated, biting his bottom lip to keep his emotions back. "I... I'm okay."

"Rin?" He turned to Izumo, who slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell was that for!?" he shouted, holding his cheek.

"For being stupid and putting everyone in danger!" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like this again!"

"I... I..." He fought to control the waver in his voice.

She stepped back and crossed her arms, regarding him with a stern expression. "Nii-san." He faced his brother, seeing a sadness that he hadn't noticed before. "Please don't run off like that again. If anything happened to you... I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Yukio, I... I'm sorry!" Rin cried and threw his arms around him, burying his face in his uniform. He couldn't hold his tears back any longer and sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

* * *

Ryuji should have fallen asleep instantly, but, despite his exhaustion, he couldn't stop thinking about Rin, about the horribly uncomfortable things he forced him through. It wasn't like there was anything else to occupy him in True Cross' infirmary. He immediately requested to see the half-demon as soon as the exwires returned from the manor.

It was almost twilight when Rin, still dressed in Bast's kitchen uniform, sat gingerly on the hospital bed beside him. "Hey."

Ryuji wanted to smile, but felt too guilty to manage anything other than a heavy sigh. "Rin..."

"How do you feel?" he asked, lightly pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. "Your fever is completely gone."

"I feel terrible," he grumbled, resisting the urge to sigh again.

He frowned. "Shiemi's tea didn't work? Do you want me to get-"

"No, it's not that the tea didn't work. It's just..." his voice trailed off.

Rin raised a brow and tilted his head. "Just what? If you're upset that Bast was able to manipulate you, don't be. It was my fault he was able to get through to you so easily, anyway."

"I'm...not so sure about that, Rin." He stared at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact, afraid that he would see something in those blue eyes to tell him how disgusted the half-demon truly felt. "He might have influenced me, but he didn't put those thoughts in my head." He sighed again and closed his eyes tightly. "If you don't want anything to do with me... I understand. I can't take back what I put you through, Rin – All I can do is apologize for making you uncomfortable...and scared."

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "Ryuji, you-"

"Don't." He held up a trembling had awkwardly. "Don't make any excuses for me. I," he hesitated, gazing out the window. "I remember how you looked at me... It was like I was watching someone else control my body – But I knew what I was doing, and I know how I made you feel. I'm sorry, Rin."

"But, Bast-"

He cut him off with a livid glare. "Bast didn't have anything to do with it!"

Rin wanted to put his arms around him, tell him that everything was all right now, that he was forgiven, but he only smiled.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" His cheeks glowed a bright pink.

"Bast _was_ manipulating you, Ryuji," he said calmly. "I know this because if you found out some rich guy was influencing your thoughts, you would've kicked his ass."

Ryuji stared at him blankly for a moment, and then chuckled lightly. "You're something else, y'know that?"

"Besides, I _did_ ask you to be rough with me, didn't I?" Rin winked.

He frowned, brow pulled together in an annoyed expression. "Not funny."

Rin couldn't hold back a laugh and, despite his exhaustion, Ryuji found himself laughing as well. "I still love you," he admitted quietly, bending down to kiss him. Their lips touched, gently at first, and then with a stronger pressure.

"Love you too," he said, rubbing his nose against Rin's.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** Hooray it's over! This was written for practice and I didn't put much thought into a plot which is why it's so bad, especially toward the end. I originally wasn't going to post this because of how terrible it was, but...uh, I guess I wanted some feedback on the kissing scenes since it was my first time writing them. I definitely won't be posting up any more practice works, however lol. Regardless, thanks for reading!


End file.
